A New Alicorn In Equestria
by mlpComet
Summary: when a two broies and there sister are in Equestria but there ponies.what will happen to them when Celestia what's them inpreson.OCxFluttershy


This is my first fanfition and yes i am a brony and still don't know why i made this story so i hope you like it

P.S R&R

* * *

><p>MY name is Javier Bautista but call me J.B I'm 15 years old I'm a lonely brony but all is about will change one night.<p>

I was asleep one night and I heard a loud flash. I woke up I open my eyes and rubbed them and it hurts and I saw they where hoofs. "What in the hell. Why am I in a forest?"I said. I looked at my-self and I was shocked I was a pony with wing. I went to a nearby lake and saw I had a horn to. "Dose all this familiar… wait a second I'm in…ahh yah!"I looked around and saw Fluttershy. " I need a name so I blend in… Comet!" I thought as I went to her. "Hey I'm new and I think you can help me."I said.

"...M-my name is-"she said as she look at me and fainted.

"Oh crap she fainted my first impression and I blow it." I said as I put her on my back and gone in to put her on the coach, I waited for like a few minutes before she woke-up.

"Oh I'm sorry but you're an alicorn and the only ones I seen where the princesses. Also I'm Fluttershy." She said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you cause you to cute to be mad at."I said she blushed at my commit. "Well I don't want to disturb you so I'll go."

"Well do you have a place to stay?"She asked

"No I don't."I replied

"You can stay with me if you want to."

"Thank you Fluttershy I'll sleep on the couch ok."

"No sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch."She said as a flash of lighting appeared and followed by thunder. "EPPP!" she screamed as she jump up a few feet.

"You know what let both sleep in the bed."I said while I hug her. She was so soft and warm my heart skip a pace. She lead to her bed room which had more then enough room for both of us. We both in bed I felt shaking I saw that she was to scared to sleep. "You can hug me to calm down if you want. I don't mind."I said as she innately hug me I was blushing hard but she didn't knew. We both slept in a few moments as we both enjoyed each other's company. I woke up first and saw her nuzzling my chest and I blushed yet again. "he is so cute when she is sleeping peacefully…what am I falling in love with a pony but she is so cute."I thought. I slip from her grasp slowly but she woke up. Her eyes open and I saw her glazing eyes we both stared in each other's eyes and we both blushed and turn away."Well I got to go to the forest ."I said

"Wait your aren't going without breakfast are you?"She said.

"Ok I'll stay for that because I am getting hungry."I replied and gave a hug to her the made her blushed. We went and sat in the chair which I thought it would be hard but it wasn't. She brought some fruit salad and herb tea. After breakfast I went to the forest I heard some familiar voices and I heard them talking about me.

"I hope J.B is a right."said the Pegasus with weight color fur with a blond mane and tail with a dove with a twig in its beak.

"Don't worry he can survive anything with a couple of cuts and broses."Said the alicorn with toxic green fur and grass green mane and tail with black strips with a smoke exposing with music notes, party banners, and confide.

"Bother, sister you here!" I yelled

"J.B. your alive!" They yelled as they ran to me

We went to a group hug and tears where falling from all of us. We broke the hug and I said. "You both come with me to Fluttershy. But first you both need a pony name."

"Wait did you say the Fluttershy the one of the element of nice!" they both said.

"Yes. Ok I think I got some names for both of you."I said

"Ok let's hear them."Said my brother.

"Bother your name is Party Bomb and you sister is Care Sine because of your cute marks."I said

"Ok they are some great names J.B. but what about you?"Party Bomb said.

"It's Comet bro."I said

"Why brother you cute mark is three circles and one has a heart in one."Said Care shine.

"What the heart was not there yesterday before…"I said

"what you mean before?"Said Party Bomb.

"Don't think wrong but I was with Fluttershy in bed to calm her down cues she was scared."I said

"Wow we are both bronies and we both know you won't get to the point where yo-"He was interrupted by me putting my hoof to his moth

"Hey which your lanwage."I said and we went walking to fluttershy's house.


End file.
